Backwoods Paradise
by Bec-Yuh
Summary: Naruto ápos causar um incendio na sua escola, foi obrigado a morar no interior, em uma republica com seu primo Deidara. Ele pensou que nunca mais poderia amar novamente, mas um ser completamente frio, o faz ter vontade de quebrar o gelo de um coração.
1. Chapter 1

Um loiro de olhos azuis e três marquinhas de cada lado do rosto estava deitado em sua cama, observando o teto branco perdido em seus pensamentos, quando a porta se abriu.

- Oh da Cinderela. - Ino, sua irmã mais velha falou. - o tio ta te chamando!

- Não me chama assim, sua oxigenada! - gritou se levantado, indo até o guarda roupa preocurando algo para vestir. Escolheu uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa laranja.

Namikaze Naruto era um jovem de quinze anos, extremamente barulhendo. Na sua escola e entre os colegas de rua era chamado de Kitsune apelido adquirido por sua perpicacia semelhante com a de um demonio famoso por aquelas areas. A uma semana havia cido expulso da escola por ter causado incendio nesta.

- Ohayo. - cumprimentou quando chegou a cozinha. Esta era toda branca, com uma geladeira rata de portas duplas e alguns itens de decoração em vermelho.

Se sentou em uma mesa de quatro pessoas, em frente ao seu pai, e a direita de sua irmã, pegando o leite para beber no gargalo, ouvindo um protesto da moça.

-Bom dia. - um homem identico a Naruto, com excessão as marcas no rosto, falou.

-Senhor Minato, chegou uma carta da senhora Kushina. - Tomoyo, uma moça de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, empregada da família avisou, entregando o envelope.

-Obrigado. - abriu o envelope - ela terá que ficar mais meio ano fora. - falou pessaroso.

Uzumaki Kushina tinha cabelos ruivos quase vermelhos, e era portadora de um belo corpo. Na adolescencia engravidou de Ino, filha de Inoichi Yamanaka, dois anos depois se casou com Minato, tendo Naruto. Trabalha no exercito, está atualmente em guerra, ficando longe de casa.

-Que droga! Estou com saudades dela! - reclamou o casula.

-Tio - Ino chamou Minato de maneira carinhosa - o senhor não vai falar para ele 'aquilo'?

-Já estava até me esquecendo - respondeu coçando a nuca. - Conversamos depois do café da manhã.

-Fala vai - hritou Naruto.

-Depois! - a moça resmungou e o caçila fez bico.

Naruto comeu lamén, ouvindo protestos de seu pai, enquando este comia cereais com leite, Ino comia frutas.

Minato, um escritor renomado, comia vagarosamente, tentando adiar ao maximo a conversa.

Ao terminarem o pequeno almoço, foram para a sala e o Namikaze adquiriu um ar serio, fazendo seu filho ficar temeroso.

A sala tinha três pareces brancas, que ficavam quadros e janelas e beje, que ficava a TV de 42 polegas, com o _home theater_e um play station 2. Em uma canto ficada um sofá em forma de L preto de couro e espalhado pelo resto do comodo, puff's de cores neutras.

-Naruto, eu nunca achei necessidade de te dar castigos severos pelas suas brincadeiras, pois elas nunca machicaram alguém - começou com voz seria e controlada, fazendo os adolescentes sentarem eretos - mas dessa vez você passou dos limites... colocar incendio em uma escola, isso chega a ser vanalismo.

- Pensei muito no que deveria fazer com você, durante essa semana. Resolvi que não adiantaria te bater, pois seria momentanio e você esta acostumado a brigar fra de casa. Não tenho mais o que tirar da sua mesada. Para você tanto faz como tanto fez ficar trancado no quarto ... - deu um sussuspiro cansado - me doeu muito tomar a decição que eu tomei e tenho certeza que vai continuar doendo por tempos...

-Papa ... -sussurrou entristesido.

-Você vai morrar com Deidara, no interior e a Ino vai junto. - olhou para baixo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-O QUE? - o dois gritaram.

- Não faça isso, eu te imploro. - Naruto foi até seu pai e pegou em suas mãos - eu nunca mais aprontarei nada. Tudo, menos isso!

-Tio, não entendo por que eu também tenho que ir! - faloub indignada - Eu não fiz nada... quer saber vou ligar agora para o meu pai! - gritou.

- Ino, não precisa. - um homem loiro de olhos verdes abriu a porta. - Eu tomei essa decisão junto com o Minato.

-Naruto, desculpe-me mas será o melhor para você.

-Mas por que pai? - a menina perguntou começando a chorar.

-A diretora me chamou na escola no mesmo dia quechamou o Minato, e eu fiquei sabendo que você praticamente estrupou uma menina. - falou bravo e Ino se sentou estupefada.

-Como eles souberam? - perguntou com um fio de voz.

-Isso não importa. - respondue seco -mas como você pode? E o pior, uma menina! Eu não aceito filha minha agindo desse jeito entendeu? - apertou o braço da filha.

-Calma Inoichi, assim você vai a machucar - O dono da casa falou.

O loiro de cabelo grande a solto, vendo que deixou uma leve marca vermelha.

-Talvez seja melhor eu me mudar mesmo! ficar longe de jente preconceituosa! - gritou saindo de casa.

-O que eu fiz de errado? Me diz! - o convidado falou, sentado apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Calma primo. - Minato deu um tapinha de leve nas costas do outro. - tenho certeza que lá eles melhoram... o Deidara é o exemplo, se lembra de como ele era problematico?

-Você tem razão Mi. - falou se levantando. - já vou indo. Assim que ela voltar me ligue para os levarmos na estação.

- Ok. - falou vendo seu primo sair.

Minato e Inoichi eram primos, por isso além de irmãos Naruto e Ino eram primos de segundo grau, sendo Deidara irmão de Ino e primo de Naruto.

Depois que ouviu os mais velhos falarem com tanta determinação, Naruto não aguentou e subio correndo para o seu quarto, se jogando na cama e abraçando seu travisseiro, chorando.

O quarto era no sotão e menor da casa, por gosto do proprio menino, que achava mais aconchegante. Era todo de madeira escura, do piso ao teto, com a escrivaninha, que ficava na parede adjacenta a da janela, o guarda roupa que ficava da parece oposta e o criado mudo que ficada aos lados das bordas da janela em estilo rustico. A cama de casal em estilo vitoriano, ficava em baixo da janela e entre os criados, quebrando o ar rustico. No pé da cama tinha um sumié¹ creme. Um largo tapete também creme se estendia da cama até o guarda-roupa.

Ápos algum tempo chorando, Naruto foi até seu notebook que ficava em cima da escrivaninha e olhou a foto de um homem ruivos, longos e lisos, com olhos tão mel que quase chegavam a ser vermelhos. O jovem aparentava ter vinte anos e tinha um olhar de indiferença.

Uzumaki Kyuubi era seu nome. O loiro ohava a foto com carinho, tocando com seus dedos finos a tela, levemente, como se pudesse sentir a pele que tinha a aparencia branca e macia.

-"Kyuu, como eu te qeria aqui para me ajudar" - pensou com lagrimas voltando a seus olhos.

Kyuubi era primo de Naruto pela parte da mãe, e seu primeiro amor. Ficaram juntos secretamente por dois anos, quando em um assalto o ruivo se meteu na frente do namorado para o salvar, recebendo a bala em seu coração. Depois desse acontecimento o loiro não quiz se envolver com mais ninguém e nunca revelou sua preferencia sexual, preservando o habito que seu primo tinha de escrever.

O loiro sabia que precisava de arrumar suas coisas, já que estava em periodo de aula e sabia que seu pai não iria querer que ele perdece muitas aulas.

Pegou uma mala enorme, colocando todas as suas roupas novas, sapatos, rascunhos de histórias, acessorios e carregadores; depois pegou a pasta do seu notebook e o guardou. Deixou uma roupa separada para quando seu pai o chamasse, colocando junto a este seu mp3.

Foi até sua cama e pegou no criado mudo da esquerda um remedio para dormir, que teve efeito rapido.

No meio da noite o mais jovem dos Namikaze, acordou chorando e foi até o quarto do seu pai. Se encostou na parede e o observou dormir, pensando em como sentiria falta do mais velho. Olhou para o quarto pouco iluminado, conseguindo distinguir a cama king zine, uma estante cheia de fotos e a mesa do computador, o resto não dava para definir por causa da escuridão.

-Naruto? - perguntou rouco.

-Too-san! - falou assustado por ter acodado o outro.

-Algum problema? - perguntou se virando na direção do mais novo.

-Nenhum - respondeu. - posso me deitar com o senhor?

-Claro - respondeu sorrindo e indo mais para o lado.

O jovem Kitsune se acomodou nos braços do pai, voltando a dormir rapidamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Minato estava acariciando a rosto do seu filho, numa tentativa falha de o acordar.

-Naru acorda - chamava docemente.

-Tio -Ino entrou no quarto - o senhor nunca vai conceguir acorda-lo desse jeito! - ela se aproximou bem do irmão e gritou - ACORDA PROJETO MAL FEITO DE CINDERELA!

-Cala boca sua oxigenada! - gritou. O que falava não era mentira, sua irmão pintava o cabelo de loiro, ja que ele era castanho claro, puxado para o ruivo.

-Não briguem crianças. - Minato tentou amenizar.

-Não sou criança - os dois protestaram em unison.

-Ok, ok. Vamos comer - falou saindo do quarto.

-Quando nós vamos? - perguntou Ino cortando o mamão.

-Qunado terminarmos de comer. - avisou comento um pedaço de torta de maça.

-Ok - Naruto tentou falar com a boca cheia de lamén.

-Você é nojento garoto! - a loira o olhou feia.

-Xiu! - ele fex bico e o mais velho riu.

-Adolescentes - Minato falou com ironia - vão se trocar!

Ino subiu correndo e se trancou no seu quarto. Colocou um vestido roxo de alças com meia calaça e bolero pretos e um sapatinho boneca , com uma maquiagem levemente pesada.

Naruto foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho rapido, indo para o seu quarto só de toalha, exibido seu torax levemente devinido e sua pele pouco bronzeada em contraste com cabelos tão louros que quase eram pratas.

Entrou no seu quarto e foi em direção a troca que já estava separada. Colocou uma calaça jeans azul bem clara, com alguns rasgos, uma blusa de manga branca, um sobre tudo preto, um cachicou laranja e um all star azul marinho classico. Se olhou no espelho, terminando de secar os cabelos com o secador, eles estavam no seu ombro; Naruto pegou uma tesoura os cortando dois dedos e bagunçando a parte de tras. Umideceu os labios os deixando brilhantes e rosados e pegou sua mala e mp3, desceu as escadas colocando a bagagem no carro preto de seu pai.

-Estou pronto - gritou se sentando no banco da frente, antes que Ino fizesse isso.

-Sai dai fedelho - Inoichi falou carinhosamente.

-Ok, velho - retribuiu com um sorriso e foi para o banco traseiro.

Logo Ino chegou o dono da casa também.

-Tio, minha mala não cabe! - falou chorosa - a do Naruto ocupou todo o espaço!

Depois de muito tentar ficou decidido que a mala do menino ia no banco de tras com eles e as duas da garota iam no porta malas.

Naruto estava com a cabeça encostada na janela, observando tudo que nunca prestara atenção na cidade, em forma de despedida. Absolvia cada detalhe daonde passavam, não lhe escapava nada e os lugares lhe traziam lembranças, a maioria com seu amado antigo namorado Kyuubi. Na sua consepsão, o Uzumaki não podia ser chamado de ex, pois nunca haviam terminado, um foi tirado do outro,o que talvez doece mais do que a separação.

Um doce sorriso tomou conta dos labios do caçula ao passar pelo parque, que no passado Naruto fizerá Kyuubi prometer que seria sempre dele, promeça que foi cumprida. O loiro só não sabia que seria tão rapido.

Naruto fechou os olhos e prestou atenção na letra da musica que invadia o carro, tentand afastar as lembranças com seu amado, sentindo lagrimas querendo sair dos seus olhos.

-Bebê chorão - Ino tentou o irritar.

Essa foi uma das unicas vezes que a menina tinha visto o olhar gelido do irmão. Ela tremeu de medo, pois quando ele queria ele sabia ser muito assustadore mal, extremamente mal. Resolveu ficar calada, prevendo que seria melhor para si.

Chegaram na estação de trem e as passagens já estava compradas, foram até o trem indicado e se despidiram. Naruto, para a surpresa de todos, não chorou, só ficou quieto, o que não era normal; já a menina derramava rios de lagrimas abraçando os dois homens que tanto cuidavam de si.

Entraram no vagão e tiveram desilusão, pois pensavam que iriam ser de cabines como nos filmes, porém o trem parecia mais com o metro, a unica diferença é que o arcondicionado era mais forte.

Ápos trocarem meia duzia de palavras sobre essa descoberta, Naruto colocou seus fones de ouvido voltando a olhar a paisagem, quem com o tempo ia passando de edificios e construções tumutuadas para arvores e mais arvores.

Os irmãos Uzumaki dormiram a maior parte do caminho, acordaram com o parulho do trem parando e observaram que estava em uma estação simples e praticamente vazia, com um homem segurando uma placa escrito Namikaze / Yamanaka e rolaram os olhos.

Ino saiu do vagão e sentiu seu pé pisando em uma coisa fofa, ao olhar viu que eralaba e soltou um palavrão, Naruto vendo o que aconteceu com a prima prestou mais atenção e ao sentir o ar puro da natureza tossiu.

-"Puta que pariu, preciso de poluição para sobreviver, eu sou da cidade!" - pensou insatisfeito andando em direção a um ser de cabelos cinza claro espetado para cima, com metade do rosto e o olho esquerdo tampado, deixando o direito de coloração preta amostra.

-Boa noite. - falou com voz alegre - o Deidara-kun pediu para eu busca-los já que ele não pode vir, e deixe-me ajudala com a mala snhorita - falou pegando uma das malas de Ino.

Os irmãos se entreolharam desconfiados, já que uma pessoa com dois terços do rosto tampados tente a ser susperita, se aproximaram e deram as mão, segundo o homem, temerosos.

-A proposito, me chamo Hatake Kakashi - se apresentou.

-Prazer - sussurraram juntos, quando chegaram em frente a um porch vermeho.


	2. Capítulo 2

2

– Entrem, entrem! – falou o grisalho percebendo a insegurança que pairava no ar.

Os dois sem nada dizer entraram no banco de trás.

– Alguém venha aqui na frente, não sou motorista particular de vocês para essa folga toda – Kakashi falou indignado.

Ino empurrou Naruto para fora do banco traseiro, e sem alternativa se sentou ao lado do estranho, logo colocando o sinto, apreciando o confortável banco de couro e o painel do carro.

– Hatake-san. – Ino chamou – a escola fica muito longe? – perguntou preocupada.

– Um pouquinho – suspirou – não precisa ficar tão desconfiados, crianças... Não confiam em alguém que o próprio primo de vocês enviou para lhes receber?

– Esse que é o problema, senhor – a garota falou com bico.

– O Deidara não é uma pessoa muito confiável, principalmente quando o assunto somos nós. – explicou o loiro.

– Parece que vocês sofreram na mão dele – falou com um risinho – bem, fiquem tranqüilos, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não faria mal a vocês!

– E por que não? – parou perguntou um pouco mais relaxado.

– Oras, sou professor de química, o que a diretora faria se soubesse que eu fiz algo que meus alunos não queriam?

– Não sabíamos que era professor – a Yamanaka começou – e se o aluno quiser você faz?

Kakashi surpreso com a pergunta deu um freio brusco, fazendo os dois jovens se inclinarem para frente. Ino não estava com a segurança recomendada e bateu a cabeça no banco de Naruto desmaiando.

– Puta que pariu! – xingou o passageiro – essa garota só me traz problemas.

– Ela tem convenio? – perguntou o outro desesperado, já se encaminhando para o hospital.

– Tem sim, e me desculpe Kakashi-sensei – falou, enquanto arrumava Ino seguramente no banco.

Depois do acontecido, o silêncio foi constate só se ouvindo o som do motor do carro. Demoraram cinqüenta minutos para chegar a um prédio mediano e bem iluminado, porém sem identificação.

Kakashi pegou Ino no colo a levando para dentro, enquanto Naruto pegava os documentos, para depois trancar o carro com a chave que tinha sido esquecida no comando.

– Aqui senhorita. – o loiro colocou os documentos na bancada, ofegante devido à corrida do estacionamento até a recepção.

– Obrigada – agradeceu analisando – o senhor é o que dela?

– Irmão. – declarou, recebendo uma ficha para preencher.

A moça de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes com pouco corpo a sua frente hora ou outra pedia alguma informação para passar aos médicos.

– Suba ao segundo andar, o Kakashi-sensei já esta lá com a senhorita Ino. – falou sorrindo. – qualquer coisa me chame.

– Ok, obrigada. – falou retribuindo o sorriso. – a propósito, qual é seu nome?

– Haruno Sakura, senhor. – falou com um pouco de entusiasmo.

– Nada de senhor! Só Naruto está ótimo... Olha minha idade, assim me sinto velho.

– Ok.

O Namikaze foi de escada, calmamente, sabendo que a irmã se salvaria... Ela sempre se salvava, como si próprio.

– Kakashi-sensei, sabe como ela está? – perguntou se sentando ao lado do homem.

– Parece que foi de leve a pancada e que ela só desmaiou por causa do ponto em que bateu. – falou tentando se mostrar entendido do assusto – eles só vão dar mais um analisada e podemos ir.

– Ela já acordou? – perguntou frustrado.

– Não – respondeu rindo – a levaremos dormindo mesmo.

– Que bom! – de novo o homem riu.

– Senhores. – uma mulher de cabelos loiros escuros, olhos castanhos claros, com fartura de seio, se pronunciou.

– Boa noite. – o mais novo falou.

– Tsunade-sama – o mais velho respondeu respeitosamente.

– Ino está bem. – pegou uma ficha e a analisou – a demos um sedativo, pois pode ser perigosa fazer movimentos bruscos com a cabeça por hora. – mexeu nos cabelos – ela é a nova aluna Kakashi?

– Sim, e esse ao meu lado é o garoto novo, Namikaze Naruto. – apresentou o loiro.

A mulher perdeu a coloração da pele e seus olhos vidraram.

– Namikaze... – sussurrou.

– Está bem senhora? – perguntou o mencionado assustado.

– Por que não estaria, gaki? – perguntou se recuperando do choque. – Kakashi, leve o Namikaze para o colégio. A senhorita Ino terá que passar a noite aqui, amanhã eu a levarei. – voltou a mexer nos cabelos – e mande uma carta a filial Suna mandando o Jiraya retornar. Preciso falar urgente com ele. – pediu e saiu sem ao menos se despedir.

– É seguro deixá-la aqui? – o garoto perguntou desconfiado.

– Totalmente. – falou com pouca importância. – vamos Naruto-kun.

– Hai, hai – suspirou.

Aluno e professor entraram no carro. Passou alguns minutos de silêncio, até o loiro o quebrar, pois não gostava da ausência de som.

– A Ino estava brincando àquela hora... Nem da sua fruta ela gosta – falou rindo.

– Oh, tudo bem, até porque ela também não faz muito o meu tipo. – deu uma leve risada. – prefiro sementes, se é que me entende. – piscou para o aluno.

Naruto ficou corado, ao perceber a direta que o mais velho deu.

– Pensei que não podia fazer certas coisas com alunos... – falou ainda corado.

– Se o aluno quiser, eu posso. – respondeu a pergunta que a garota tinha feito hora atrás.

– Bom saber. – deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Por quê? – perguntou gostando do rumo da conversa.

– Eu tenho a mesma preferência que você, sensei – informou. – então creio que se eu estiver com alguma duvida em certos assuntos, o senhor poderia me explicar. – falou pervertidamente.

O mais velho respondeu com um sorriso, sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro da calça.

– Não deveria falar assim, Naru-kun – alertou com intimidade.

– E por que não? – adorava provocar os outros e os deixar com gostinho de quero mais.

O Hatake olhou descaradamente por entre as pernas, fazendo o loiro mudar sua atenção para aquele lugar.

Naruto satisfeito com o efeito de suas palavras lambeu os lábios e direcionou sua mão até o membro do maior, o apertando e movimentando. Logo voltou sua mão para dentro de seu bolso.

– Quero-te aqui e agora. – o mais velho falou, parando o carro.

– Sensei, as aulas ainda não começaram, sendo assim, não posso te pedir ajuda ainda – falou serio. Percebendo que o outro não pararia colocou a mão em seu peitoral definido – ou terei que falar para a diretora que o senhor provocou um acidente para a minha irmã, para poder me violentar.

– Vejo que não estou lidando com uma pessoa burra – deu um leve sorriso – parece que você é bem esperto... E perigoso. – falou coçando a nuca e se ajeitando melhor, tentando disfarçar a ereção.

– Sempre ouvi dizer que o perigoso é mais gostoso, sensei. – falou provocante e o outro só gargalhou maliciosamente.

Mudaram o rumo da conversa para banalidades, desde cascas de bananas escorregadias até musicas sem sentidos, não voltando a tocar no assunto de sexo.

A viagem durou quarenta minutos, porém o tempo normal seria vinte. O Hatake demorou mais, propositalmente, para conversar mais com aquele simpático loirinho, se encantando cada vez mais.

Ao chegarem em frente a república, sentiu seu queixo cair. Que porra de lugar era aquele? Kakashi só riu da expressão do aluno.

Por:_**B. Elisabeth (Báh_Yuh)**_


End file.
